


Congrats

by TheFoolXXII



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, congrats on the sex cake, it's a misunderstanding, really it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolXXII/pseuds/TheFoolXXII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s also not sure whether to be flattered by the enormous support from their community or embarrassed because it’s not what they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congrats

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting here so hopefully I got the formatting right.

_Congratulations on the sex_

Was neatly written in blue and green icing on top of the three layer cake, which Makoto wasn’t sure what flavor it was. He’s also not sure whether to be flattered by the enormous support from their community or embarrassed because _it’s not what they think._

“Nagisa,” he muttered through his hands that somehow managed to cover his entire rose-tinted face.

“We wanted to show our support for you two so there’s no need to be shy!” Nagisa smiled brightly down at him and Makoto let out a groan. He can hear Naoto and Himewari from class next to theirs and he’s pretty sure he saw the mailman talking happily to his dad.

“Haru, do something.” He muttered to his long-time friend who simply admired the fish motif of the cake in silence.

“Honestly, you could have told us the truth! We wouldn’t have minded,” Makoto’s mother huffed and pouted at her son who let out a muffled response, “Using your sister as an excuse to move into your boyfriend’s house is terrible!”

While Ms. Tachinaba continued to scold Makoto picked up bits and pieces of various conversations throughout Haruka’s kitchen.

“-the proverb by-”

“-really though did-”

“-totally saw it coming-”

“-I wonder who tops-”

“-this is beau-”

“This isn’t what you think,” Makoto said and surprisingly Nagisa nodded.

“You’re right.”

“Thank-”

“It’s not official unless you kiss!” Nagisa threw his hands in the air and called the house occupants’ attention.

“So the sex doesn’t make it official?” Rin raised an eyebrow at the trio and Rei, who stood beside the red-haired teen, coughed.

“We never did that!” Makoto choked out.

“We never saw them kiss so we can’t say it’s official!” Nagisa shoot back. Somewhere in the back he heard Gou giggle.

“No one’s listening,” the brunette sighed and Haruka shrugged and grabbed a spoon, “Ah, Haru! You should wait before eating it.”

Haruka prodded the cake before taking a small helping and lifting it to his mouth.

“Sweet,” he muttered and Makoto gave him an exasperated smile.

“Haru! You can’t eat that yet!” Nagisa yelled and flailed his hands. Makoto couldn’t help but think he looked like a small penguin.

“Why?” Haruka took another bite of the cake and chewed slowly.

“Cause you’re not official yet!” Nagisa pouted and Makoto laughed softly.

“Now now, there’s no taking it back so I think it’s better if we just cut- huh?” He was pulled from the right by slim fingers that gripped the sleeves of his school jacket.

He suddenly felt something warm brush against his cheeks.

“Eh?” Nagisa and Makoto echoed while Haruka leaned back to his seat and reached for another piece of cake. The audience went silent before bursting into a torrent of shouts and cheers.

“H-Haru?”

“That doesn’t count!”

“Give it a rest already,” Rin huffed.

“Let’s just cut the cake already.” Gou smiled fondly at the trio. The cake was cut carefully by Gou and distributed to the people (and Makoto was positive he saw the baker from across the docks and a kindergarten teacher from the local elementary school).

“You could have warned me,” The brunette whispered when he was passed a slice of the cake. Haruka hummed in response.

With another sigh Makoto handed the raven-haired teen a cup of water and Haruka nodded in thanks.

“Your lips are chapped,” Makoto mentioned and Haruka shot him a look.

Makoto laughed.


End file.
